Particulate emissions in diesel engines are caused in part by impurities in the diesel fuel such as ultraviolet light absorbing compounds ("UV absorbers") and polar heteroatom containing compounds. Piston ring sticking and deposit formation on the injector in the engine are also caused by these impurities and also contribute to particulate emissions. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have diesel fuel compositions and methods of making such compositions which lack, or have a reduced concentration of, UV absorbers and polar heteratom compounds. Such compositions cause reduced particulate emissions, reduced injector and combustion chamber deposits and reduced piston ring sticking tendencies.